dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Tor Thanapob Leeluttanakajorn
) Bangkok, Thailand |english_name = Tor Phongsakorn Leeratanakachorn Thanapob Leeratanakachorn |education = Adventist Ekamai School Kasetsart University |occupation = Actor Model Singer |years_active = 2011-present |agency = Nadao Bangkok |hangul = |hanja = |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = ธนภพ ลีรัตนขจร |signature = }} Thanapob Leeratanakachorn ''' (ธนภพ ลีรัตนขจร; born February 14, 1994 in Bangkok, Thailand) also known by his nickname '''Tor, is a Thai actor, model and singer. He is best known for playing Phai in the Thai teen drama Hormones. In 2018, he became a member of the Thailand boy group "9x9" (Nine by Nine or 9by9). Thanapop is the youngest son of Chatchawan and Areeya Leeratanakachorn. He continued his education and is a graduate of Kasetsart University (Faculty of Agro-Industry). His most notable dramas and movies are May Who? (2015), Hormones, Stupid Cupid: The Series (2015), Leh Lub Salub Rarng (2017), In Family We Trust (2018) and Hua Jai Sila (2019). Early life and education Thanapop was born on February 14, 1994, and is the youngest child of three in a Chinese family. He is the son of Chatchawan and Areeya Leeratanakajorn and has two brothers. He studied at Adventist Ekamai School, then joined university, where he studied his undergraduate level at the Department of Packaging and Materials Technology (Special Department), Faculty of Agro-Industry Kasetsart University. Thanapop graduated from Kasetsart University on November 20, 2017. Thanapop started his career in entertainment by performing in music videos like, It's time to listen by Da-Endorphine. His first debut as an actor was in the Club Friday: The Series Episode "Once in memory". In 2013, Thanapob was then cast in the popular Thai TV show, Hormones directed by Songyos Sugmakanan, playing the role of Phai. His role as Phai became his first notable role, growing his popularity. Career In 2014 addition to his role as Phai in Hormones: the Series 2, Thanapob took on the role of Tan in the Thai movie The Swimmers. A mystery/thriller movie about two best friends who are in the high school swim team. The Swimmers was directed by Sopon Sukdapisitn. In 2015 Thanapob appeared in Club Friday 5: Kwam Rub 6/3, Love o-net, Hormones 3 as a guest, and then he joined the Stupid Cupid: The Series cast. In 2015, Thanapop also appeared in his third major movie role. He was cast as Fame in the Thai romantic comedy film May Who?. May Who? was produced and filmed by GMM Tai Hub and premiered on October 1, 2015. In 2016, Thanapob appeared in I See You: The Series as Dr. Mean, and in O-Negative as Puen, both shows ran on the GMM25 network. In 2017, Thanapob played Denchong in The Cupid's Series: Kamathep Parbman. He also took on the role of Gym in the Project S: The Series. He joined the cast of Leh Lub Salub Rarng playing a supporting role as Arkom "Kom". Leh Lub Salub Rarng also aired in the Philippines. It is a drama about a high profile Special Ops Officer, Ramin, who looks down on women and a popular superstar actress who is arrogant and ungrateful. Thanapob plays Arkom, Ramin's subordinate in this switch-comedy drama. In 2018, Thanapob joined the Thai boy group Nine by Nine. A project developed to create an idol group that would act in a TV series and produce a studio album under 4nologue. Thanapob is one of nine members in the group. In September 2018, he joined his fellow members in the Thai TV series, In Family We Trust, where he took on the role of Yi. In 2019, Thanapob took on the lead role in the Thai TV Series Hua Jai Sila on One31. Musical career Thanapob is a member of Nine by Nine. He completed an intensive dance performance training along his fellow Nine by Nine members. In November 2018, Nine by Nine dropped their mini-album En-Route. Thanapob then joined his fellow members on three tours, performing concerts across Thailand. As a member of Nine by Nine, Thanapob sang 'Night Light', 'Hypnotize', 'Shouldn't, 'The Lucky One' and 'Eternity'. Personal life Thanapob is in a relationship with Meen Khaenapha Larpveroj. She works outside the entertainment industry as a flight attendant. They have been together for nearly 10 years. Filmography Film Television series Concert *Hormones Day Hormones Night Distracted by the evening (2013) *Green Concert # 17 Love Scenes Love Songs (2014) *Very handsome. Concert (2015) *Magic James The Concert (Invited) (2015) *Star Theque GTH 11-year light concert (2015) Song *''Good Luck Friends (โชคดีนะเพื่อน) (Cover)'' (2014) *''Just this man (Not a magician) เพียงชายคนนี้ (ไม่ใช่ผู้วิเศษ)'' – lol mak mak artists (2015) *''NIGHT LIGHT'' – Nine By Nine (2018) *''Hypnotize'' – Nine By Nine (2018) *''ผู้โชคดี (The Lucky One)'' (Ost.Great Men Academy) – Nine By Nine (2019) *'' Shouldn't be found (Shouldn't) ไม่น่าเจอเลย (Shouldn't)'' – Nine By Nine (2019) *''Eternity'' – Nine By Nine (2019) *''Her Heart (หัวใจของเธอ)'' (Cover; Original by Sukrit Wisetkaew) (2019) - Hua Jai Sila OST (2019) Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 185 cm (6'1") *'Weight:' *'Zodiac Sign:' *'Blood Type:' *'Personality:' *'Nicknames:' *'Education:' **Adventist Ekamai School **Kasetsart University (Faculty of Agro-Industry) |-| Career= |-| Miscellaneous= Gallery Tor Thanapob Leeluttanakajorn.png Category:TActor Category:Tor Thanapob Leeluttanakajorn Category:Nadao Bangkok